1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to using three-dimensional top-down views, i.e., top-down depth images, for business analytics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retail businesses are interested in using cameras to extract business intelligence information regarding customer demographics and customer behavior. For example, information regarding customer traffic patterns, line lengths, dwell time, gender, age, etc. may be determined from video captured by strategically placed cameras. The extraction of business intelligence information from video images may be referred to as business analytics or video business analytics. Current tools for business analytics analyze two-dimensional (2D) video streams to extract such information.